Përdoruesi diskutim:Ko.S.ystem.OV@
Shembulli më i mirë në sq:Wikipedia --Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Shtator 29 16:46 (UTC) Mundësh këtu me lënë një Mesazhë: Truse :: Here can you leave me a Message: Click ::::Hier kannst du mir ein Nachricht hinterlassen: Drück Figura:Plume ombre.png ;:Përdoruesi diskutim:Ko.S.ystem.OV@/Deutsch :: Wenn du das Lesen kannst, brauchst du kein Dolmetscher, solltest du der Deutsche Sprache mächtig sein schreib mir auf Deutsch, solltest du Deutsch aber kein Albanisch können und hilfe brauchst, wende dich an mich. - Bitte die Diskussion-Seite auf deutsch benutzen falls du auf Deutsch schreibst. left Hiermit verleihe ich Benutzer Ko.S.ystem.OV@ die Auszeichnung 90px Held der Wikipedia in Gold, für Wikipedia Shqip im Dienste der Verbesserung unserer Enzyklopädie. gez. Aequitas Foto, Figura Unë e pata menu për mi dallu prej artikujve fotografit, dokumentet mi shti në kategori si me një nën hapësirë të kategorive p.sh. Category:Foto:Monumente për dokumente Category:Historia:Bla, Bla--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Janar 28 22:18 (UTC) : Vallai se kuptova mir cka po thue, dhe jam sa per tash tu i drejtu kategoriat te kinematografia. --Ko.S.ystem.OV@ 35px ??? 2006 Janar 28 22:20 (UTC) ::Po bonja si Dori me qat programin ri-drejtoi--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Janar 29 00:19 (UTC) ::: A jo, kjo eshte tjert qysh, po kshiri nje lidhje me bo, dhe mir e ki me kategoriat, por sepse njo, thash ndosht. --Ko.S.ystem.OV@ 35px ??? 2006 Janar 29 00:32 (UTC) Kutiat e shteteve Hej, em kanë met edhe 22-kutia për shtete edhe mi mshel qit pjesë të projektit. Nëse i bonë ti qato prej nesrit ja nisi me i mush at pjesen hyrse, demek me konë kufizohet shteti. Jam ka du mi përdor një tekst "Muster" qe ki qefë e bojim bashkë edhe nuk bohet monotone edhe osht ma lezet vet i dyti. Qysh ki qefë ajo punë duhet mu bo, kshtu e ashtu se krejt shkijet, turqit ton gati i kan bo vetem na e po me doket edhe maqedont i kan bo. Bollë keq për ne.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Janar 29 01:48 (UTC) Kalendari Po më doket ka problem. Duhet me i kotrllu se tashti jemi në 2006.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Janar 29 01:56 (UTC) : Jo vetem ajo, 3 kalendara po me doken palidhje, por kshyr te stampa. --Ko.S.ystem.OV@ 35px ??? 2006 Janar 29 01:57 (UTC) Gjuha Tung. A ekziston ndonjë kategori për gjuhë. Në qoft se jo duhet me krijua një. Beli 2006 Janar 29 02:29 (UTC) : shiko Category:Gjuha. --Ko.S.ystem.OV@ 35px ??? 2006 Janar 29 02:33 (UTC) ok e pashe masandej. Tung mirëpo ma mirë kishte me qenë Category:Gjuhë por ska problem. Ist schon Ok, auch so Beli 2006 Janar 29 02:35 (UTC) : Te dyjat janë mire, por mundesh me kerku per me ndryshu, te Wikipedia:Ri-kategorizime ose Wikipedia:Kuvendi per me diskutu. --Ko.S.ystem.OV@ 35px ??? 2006 Janar 29 02:39 (UTC) KF Besiana Shiko një vandalist e ka flliq këtë artikull tek emri i trajnerit. BLLOKOJE Beli 2006 Janar 29 13:40 (UTC) : E bllokova, amo mundesh ti me kon ne rend, cka dojne te bojne, nivel e atinve nuk eshte e mecme me zhdrip. --Ko.S.ystem.OV@ 35px ??? 2006 Janar 29 19:22 (UTC) Po, qashtu asht, po ne at moment.... reagova qashtu... Beli 2006 Janar 30 16:17 (UTC) : Por kja nuk eshte arsye per me shajt edhe mundhesh me bo rev'ert. --Ko.S.ystem.OV@ 35px '??? 2006 Janar 30 16:31 (UTC) Kalendari Mos i hekë Kalendartë prej fletave. A din shka kom hekë deri sa i kom bo qashtu. Mos të pëlqefshin kallxo shka e ki njet me bo kqyre ku oshtë projekti për kalndarë edhe shkruje qaty. Jo heke njo me ni vanë e tjert lej. Ose hinju krejtve ose mes e prek as njo. HIPI Une të kam kallxu njoni (i maviti) është kalendarë aktual. Tjetri oshtë enciklopedik. Në mos e marrshe vshë dallimin skam shka me të bo. Pa kalendari aktual në ato fleta bonë, po nuk bonë pa ata enciklopedik. Ti e ki hek kalendarin enciklopedik. Muaji shkurt nuk i ka gjithmoë 29 ditë. Hipi : Ma mir me bo njo, qe i ka te dyat, datat dhe mujat, palidhje dy a tri me pasur. --Ko.S.ystem.OV@ 35px ??? 2006 Janar 29 20:07 (UTC) Bllokimi i përdorusit Aofa1980 nuk ja vlen me diskutu me kështu idota si ky dhe me e humb energjinë kotë. Nëse vazhdon më të smbaron asnjëher diskutimi. kështu kemi qetësi për 24 orë. mbas fjalorit që përdor si duket është i njëjti si OshUk. Shih e puno për naj send më të meçëm se me u marr me to. tung —bet_0 2006 Shkurt 14 14:27 (UTC) : vler nuk ka vallai, por mendova me grise atu dy dhe me zhvendosur atu diskutime, une jam tu dal me shetitur, kur vije ndoshta shkruj per nje person, po mendova George Washington si te gjej kohe me vazhdue, gje e vazhdova pak, por humbi, sepse serverat kane pasur problem, une besoj se eshte OshUk, qysh eshte nje fjale e urte: zufälle gibt es nicht, d.m.th. aofa1980 eshte OshUk, qe kshyr me bo dem. --K.S.ystem 35px ??? 2006 Shkurt 14 14:33 (UTC) ::Po qe i njejti person me OshUk, mund te bllokohet, por nese po ben thjesht biseda atehere s'ka arsye per tu bllokuar. Duhet me pas parasysh se jo te gjithe dine se si funksion Wikipedia. Me mire tu shpjegohet se si punon se sa te bllokohen dhe te humbim nje perdorues te mundshem. Dori | Diskuto 2006 Shkurt 14 14:35 (UTC) ::: Edhe une pata at mendim, por edhe dyqysh u dashte me ndal, mendimi eshte i liri (Freedom of speech), por fjalorin jo i paster e pati, nuk ke puna kritika, por mendimi, dhunimi ashtu me komentu, nuk eshte mencur, te WP-De as qe kishin prite. --K.S.ystem 35px ??? 2006 Shkurt 14 14:41 (UTC) :::S'kupton lloji i tij për fat të keq me biseda. Ai ja nisi në nivelin më të ulët të fyje dhe të shajë. Ne që më se një orë po mundohemi me shti me shkrujt e jo me kritiku po si duket nuk ka interes për të shruajt por vetëm për të prish. Shpresoj që mbas 24 orëve ju ka mbush mendja. Nëse mendon ti (@ Dori) mundesh edhe ta zhbllokojsh nuk më mbetet hatri. tung --bet_0 2006 Shkurt 14 14:49 (UTC) ::::Është i njëjti personë i sëmurë psiqikishtë nga sindromi fundamentalist. Duhet blloku të tri kontot e tij.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Shkurt 14 20:22 (UTC) Lista e këngëtarëve dhe grupeve Unë e pastrova ndryshe. Tash më duket më mirë. shihe. tung --bet_0 2006 Shkurt 15 11:10 (UTC) : Mire po doket. --K.S.ystem 35px ??? 2006 Shkurt 15 11:21 (UTC) Frederik Rreshpja 17 shkurt e premte - ka vdek ai (sipas teje). 18 shkurt e shtunë varrimi. vdekja llogaritet jo varrimi ??? tung --bet_0 2006 Shkurt 18 23:16 (UTC) : Gabim e pasna lexu, m'fal, flm qe kalxove. --K.S.ystem 35px ??? 2006 Shkurt 18 23:28 (UTC) Diskutimet Hej, po thomë, a di, vetem po thomë se je bo i rreptë në diskutime. Ja ki nisë mu bo edhe ti si Beti sakicë. Mos u boni tashti dytë sakica se e sosni shpejt malin me dy sakica. Mos e merrë me të keq se po tutna po më bjen edhe mu sakicë në kry--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Shkurt 25 00:33 (UTC) : Per ku je tu thone? --K.S.ystem 35px ??? 2006 Shkurt 25 00:35 (UTC) ::Diskutim:Fatos Nano reagimi yt është i saktë po ,... oshtë sakicë për shqiptarët që në shumicë janë gjakë nxehtë, si mu konë para gjyqit ju doket atyre, Përdoruesi diskutim:Dori e ki drejt po osht sakicë edhe une nuk komë kurgjo kundër hmmm, po ma merre mendja që duhet me i lonë njerzit pak me hy brenda e me kuptu e me ju japë shansen me i ndreq gabimet, nëse nuk i ndreqin pasi që të kenë bërë pak përvojë (të marrin erë) atëher duhet se skena rrugdalje tjeter. E di, e di kushton nerva, kohë e punë po shka me bo jema çita që jena. Edhe në fund të fundit për ndërgjege tëmde, mund të i thuashë vetes se e ke provuar, edhe në mos ja arritëshe cakut. Reagimet, kundërshtimet e ashpëra janë po thuj se gjë normale tek shumë njerzë disa se e kanë në gjene e disa nuk janë të informuar mirë ata edhe pse e dinë se nuk e ke qëllimin e keq reagoin ashpër. Nuk jemi duke e përfundu projektin që ta kemi përfekt, menojë që është mirë të ndërhymë vetem aty ku me të vërtet nuk bonë kurrsesi p.sh.: te reklamat hashiqare aty dihet se prej atyne njerzve nuk kena shka me prit. E të tjertë po, është në rregull që njëri të reagoi më ashpër kur ndonjëri na bëhet barra e madhe përndryshe edhe mos me pas të drejt kur ke të drejt nganjëher është mirë. Ka shumë arsye pse vinë njerzit këtu disa prej inatit, disa për të mos e harru gjuhën disa për tu informuar por të gjithë ata që marrin e që kanë pak ndërgjegje edhe do të japin dishka.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Shkurt 25 01:09 (UTC) ::: Duhet pak me ngrit zerin, se nuk ka kuptim, menditem te te gjith politikaneve me hy ne WP, une nuk i fola kec, qysh e ke pa, vec i tregova, qysh ketu lepuri hec, po mir e ki, une nuk du me hy ne konflikte, si ne jeten jasht kompjuterit edhe ne kopjuter eshte politika ime, konflikti veq ta zen rrugen, kurgjo tjeter, cka te ka gjet tije, qe je bo inaktiv. --K.S.ystem 35px ??? 2006 Shkurt 25 01:22 (UTC) Upss!!! Provo të jeshë më tolerant, nëse nuk munesh s ki shka me bo kur e ki drejt e ki drejt.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Shkurt 25 01:20 (UTC) : Jam tolerant, edhe shum. --K.S.ystem 35px ??? 2006 Shkurt 25 01:22 (UTC) :: Po kam edhe problem me nje fjale anglisht, qe per se pari here jam tu e ndije. --K.S.ystem 35px ??? 2006 Shkurt 25 01:24 (UTC)